Innocence
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Dedicated to WeRWhoWeR. 'The moment was perfect. Like something out of a story book, where everything ended well for everyone. Courtney just wanted that perfect moment to never leave her.'


**Innocence**

_**Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**_

Courtney flickered open her eyes. She expected to hear the screaming, the shouting, but nothing. Everything in okay. There is no loud noises coming from inside the house, no loud noises coming from outside the house. It's quiet, peaceful.

The brunette was so used to waking up to a house full of...Life? More like yelling, shouting, screaming. A house where no one could just sit down and talk. It was all about who could shout the loudest.

But, for the first time in her life, Courtney woke up to silence. And it was great. She had never felt more at home than at that moment. She sat up in bed and took a look around the room. She was amazed by what she saw. It was all too perfect. It was all the little things that made her life so great, such as the sleeping figure beside her. Better known as her boyfriend, Duncan. The two had just moved in together, and life was perfect.

There was nothing about her life, now, that she would change. Everything was the way she wanted it to be. And that was the best feeling in the world.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**_

"Morning, beautiful." Duncan smiled, pulling his girlfriend down to him. Courtney giggled a bit, snuggling into her boyfriends chest. "Have a good nights sleep?"

"Yes." Courtney replied. She was having an amazing time in Duncan's apartment, just the two of them. "Everything is amazing." She gave him a kiss on the chest, on his perfect ab's to be exact, sending a shiver through Duncan's body. "I just hope it will all stay this way."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Duncan asked.

"Because, Duncan, you know my parents don't like you." There was no denying that. Courtney's parents despised Duncan more than they despised Courtney for wanting to be with Duncan. "If they found out I was living with you, I would be dead."

"Then we don't tell them, you never invite them over and we'll keep this as our little secret." Duncan's words made Courtney smile. He really was perfect to her. He may have his tough, bad boy exterior, but around Courtney, he was different. He was no longer Duncan the tough ass punk, he was Duncan the caring boyfriend who loved Courtney to pieces.

The moment was perfect. Like something out of a story book, where everything ended well for everyone. Courtney just wanted that perfect moment to never leave her.

All Courtney needed was some comforting, but, somehow, she had ended up moving in. She just needed to get away from her family. Her parents just didn't care for her and her sister was stuck-up. So, she had gone to Duncan for support. She had needed someone to hold onto her and never let her go. And, so, Duncan held her and never let her go. He promised he would never let her go, and she believed him.

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**_

To Courtney, Duncan's apartment was her safe haven. A home away from home, only this home was the better one. At home with her parents, she found she was always being picked on. She was always the one to blame when things go wrong. Most of the time, Courtney would find herself slamming her bedroom door shut and crying it all out.

But, since she moved in with Duncan, not a single tear was shed. It was because she hadn't cried since she got there, that she finally knew what the problem had been. It had all been made clear to her that she had never lived the right way, but now she was.

Everything around Courtney was so calm. Duncan watched over Courtney, making sure she never strained herself to do something. It was all so happy and Courtney finally felt that she belonged somewhere. And that somewhere was with Duncan.

The feelings she had for Duncan were so strong. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She would never change anything about him, no matter how much she said she would, she would never do it. The feelings she had were overwhelming, if she changed anything, it would ruin the whole thing. And she didn't want that.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**_

"I love you." Duncan whispered into Courtney ear. The two were stretched out on the sofa, Courtney held up tightly in Duncan's arms. She felt at peace.

"I love you, too." She replied, staring up, into his bright blue orbs. Courtney would have given anything for a moment as perfect as that one to stay the way it was. It was perfect.

All Courtney needed was someone to love and care for her, and Duncan was that person. He wanted to be that person. Duncan wanted to hold onto Courtney and never let her go.

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

Courtney was in her happy place. Duncan's apartment was her happy place. It was her perfect fantasy land. Every time she looked around, she though she was dreaming. It was the happiness she felt bubbling up insdie of her, it was unreal. But, everything was too real. It just made Courtney want to cry with happiness, knowing it was all hers.

_**This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by**_

It was the innocence of it all that made Courtney feel the most at home. She felt as though she had been there her whole life, nothing had changed. It was where she wanted to be and she couldn't have been happier.

"Goodnight." She said, kissing Duncan on the cheek, before snuggling down in bed. Duncan gave her a peck on the head and laid down beside her. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Neither of the two wanted their lives any differently. It was all too perfect already.

A/N: I know I missed out the last chorus...But I can't write it our again...

This is dedicated to WeRWhoWeR :) You are an awesome person! I am so glad I get to talk to you :) You read most of my stories and this was especially for you :)

LOL!

Song is Innocence by Avril Lavinge

I hope you liked it :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
